dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Icer
Icer 'is one of the most major antagonists of ''Dragon Ball SS, and the final villain of Parts 1 and 2. He is the eldest child of King Corde Cold and Queen Numbi Cold, making him the brother of Frieza, Cooler, and Snowflake. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Icer and Milkus Saga *Hell Saga (mentioned) *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise (mentioned) Power Icer's maximum power level in his first form is 70,000,000 - though when he had the transformation inhibiting device his power was dulled slightly. While he was fighting the Saiyan Squad he decreased it down to 30,000,000 to prolong the fight. When Icer takes his "True Form" his power is 157,500,000 when he is using 1%. His 100% Full Power is 15,750,000,000. When he takes his Super Arcosian form his power increases to 47,250,000,000. As the Ultimate Arcosian, Icer has a power level of 472,500,000,000 - which further increases to 945,000,000,000 when using his Power Straining technique. By the time of the Revenge Saga of ''Dragon Ball SS2, Icer's power level had increased to 487,500,000,000 in his Ultimate Arcosian form - doubling to 975,000,000,000 when utilising Power Straining. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight '- Icer can fly using Ki. *'''Death Beam - A technique invented by Frieza and taught by him to every other member of his family. **'Full Power Death Beam '- A powerful yellow Death Beam **'Paralyse!' - Icer pierces the opponent's knees and shoulder with Death Beams **'Nova Beam' - A more powerful version of the Death Beam. It is a concentrated beam of Supernova energy. *'Death Ball' - The signature technique of the Cold Family. **'Supernova' - An enchanced type of Death Ball. Icer can create two of them if he wishes, one in each hand. **'Hypernova' - Icer's signature move, it is the most powerful variant of the Death Ball and is a large blue Supernova with several dark blue patches. *'Death Cannon' - A technique invented by Frieza, Icer also learned to use it. It is a red energy blast shot from the palm. **'Death Jet' - Icer shoots Death Cannons out of his arms and legs to fly at higher speeds. **'Super Death Cannon' - A more powerful version of the Death Cannon. **'Full Power Death Cannon' - Icer's most powerful version of the Death Cannon. *'Telekinesis' - Like the other members of his family, Icer has telekinetic abilities. **'Dirty Fireworks' - The act of firing a ki burst inside of an opponent and then detonating it. *'Kiai' - A burst of invisible energy used to push opponents back. *'Enemy Orb '- Icer grabs the opponents energy blast and molds it into a ball using his hands, then kicks it at his opponent. *'Energy Punch' - Icer surrounds his fist with ki and attacks. *'Mystic Attack '- Icer can increase the length of his tail to attack opponents. *'Energized Tail Attack' - Icer surrounds his tail with ki and attacks using it. *'Explosive Wave' - Icer releases a ki burst from his body. **'Super Explosive Wave' - Icer releases a large ki burst from his body. *'Eye Flash '- Icer's eyes glow bright red, releasing a flash which temporarily blinds the opponent. *'Straining Power Enchancment' - Also called Power Straining 'ability. Can only be used in Ultimate Arcosian form. Icer pumps up his muscles to sizes similar to his previous "Full Power" state and doubles his power, but uses up energy at a high rate and puts huge strain on his body. *'Hug Manuever - Icer grabs the opponent from behind and squeezes them. *'Ultimate Nova Cannon '- Icer's true ultimate attack. Icer creates a Hypernova, pulls it into his arm and then launches it as a massive beam of energy. Icer can make the attack even more powerful by doing the same thing with his second arm and combing the attacks. *'Nova Force' Forms First Form The weakest and most restrained form of the Arcosian race, Icer only uses this form for his entire appearance in the Icer and Milkus Saga due to an inhibiting device preventing him from transforming. Icer decimates the Saiyan Squad with this form until he is defeated and Planet Mild is destroyed, forming a Black Hole. "True Form" Icer takes on his race's true form. In this state he is far more powerful than in his previous transformation. Icer gains the ability to take this state again after Mild's Black Hole destroys the chip that prevented him from transforming. This form is not really Icer's true form, but actually an Inhibited True Form caused by Icer not being used to his body's power. Full Power As Icer increases his power up to 85% in his "True Form", his muscle mass increased drastically, when Icer reaches 100% power he reaches the absolute peak of his power in his "True Form". Super gay form Icer takes on the Super form excluxive to his race. When he takes on this form, the purple skin colour present in his "True Form" darkens, becoming black. Icer's power also multiples by three times his Full Power state. Ultimate Arcosian Icer's actual true form, and the state that he was born in. In this form Icer's power is ten times higher than his Super Arcosian form. Straining Power Enchancment A power up which increases Icer's muscle mass dramatically, heighetening his power to the absolute maximum output his body can handle. The strain is massive so it cannot be used for long in the living world. Gallery Icer (Inhibited True Form).png|Coolieza fan art by hsvhrt. Used as inspiration for "True Form" Icer Icer (FP Inhibited True Form).png|Full Power Cold fan art by theothersmen. Used as inspiration for "Full Power" Icer Icer (Fifth Form).jpg|Fan character Thunarr art by garen89. Used as inspiration for Super Arcosian Icer Fights *Icer (First Form) vs. Eed (Semi-Great Ape) *Icer (First Form) vs. Clabber *Icer (First Form) vs. Olant (Base), Bage (Base), Barb (Base), Ciche (Base), Kale (Base), Ache (Base), and Aspar (Base) *Icer (First Form) vs. Ache (Base/Great Ape) and Kale (Base) *Icer (First Form) vs. Aspar (Base) *Icer (First Form) vs. Olant (Super Saiyan/3rd Grade Super Saiyan), Bage (False Super Saiyan; Rage Empowered), Barb (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), and Ciche (Base) *Icer (First Form) vs. Ciche (Base) *Icer (First Form) vs. Bage (False Super Saiyan; Rage Empowered) *Icer (First Form) vs. Barb (Super Saiyan 2) *Icer (First Form) vs. Bage (False Super Saiyan; Zero Restraint) *Icer (First Form) vs. Olant (Golden Super Saiyan 4) *Icer (First Form/"True Form") vs. Olant (Super Saiyan) *Icer (Full Power) vs. Olant (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Barb (2nd Grade Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Bage (False Super Saiyan), Acress (False Super Saiyan), and Amara (Power-Weighted) *Icer (Full Power) vs. Olant (Super Saiyan 2) and Barb (Super Saiyan 2) *Icer (Full Power) vs. Acress (False Super Saiyan) and Amara (Power-Weighted) *Icer (Full Power) vs. Olant (Super Saiyan 3) *Icer (Super Arcosian) vs. Barb (2nd Grade Super Saiyan 2), Bage (Power-Weighted False Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan/Enchanced Super Saiyan), Acress (False Super Saiyan), and Amara (Power-Weighted) *Icer (Super Arcosian/"True Form") vs. Olant (Full Power Super Saiyan 3/Base) *Icer ("True Form") vs. Kale (Base) *Icer (Ultimate Arcosian) vs. Balant (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/3rd Grade Super Saiyan 2) *Icer (Ultimate Arcosian) vs. Bage (Super Saiyan), Eed (Semi-Great Ape), Ache (Semi-Great Ape), Kale (Base), and Frank (Triple Glow) *Icer (Ultimate Arcosian) vs. Ciche (Super Armor) *Icer (Ultimate Arcosian) vs. Yamcha (Icer lost) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arcosians